


Something Unspoken

by sevenchan (moomlighty)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jingyeom - Freeform, the uwu really jumped out fellas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomlighty/pseuds/sevenchan
Summary: Eyes on You era. GOT7 is at peak success and the boys are busier than ever.On the verge of a mental breakdown, Yugyeom secludes himself to a small bathroom in between recordings to catch his breath. To his shock, he's paid a visit from someone he didn't quite expect.





	Something Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is the first fic i'm posting here and im really excited about it. i LOVE jingyeom and tbh this ship deserves more love so!! Will hopefully get more chapters out soon!! thank u and enjoy!!!! :3

Eyes on You Era.  
Music cut. First pre recording finished, with a few minor mistakes. Fifteen minute break.

“Good job everyone!” A Music Bank director shouts as GOT7 pull out their headphones, adjust their mics and take a moment to catch a breath. All of the boys heave deeply in exhaustion, making comments amongst themselves and laughing off their mistakes during the recording. Yugyeom, a bit quiet, motions to the guys he’ll be back in a second and quickly walks off set.

Yugyeom trudges through the back hallway, swerving past other staffs and idols who were working that day, and turns down a more deserted corridor. He finds himself in a small one person bathroom at the end of the hall, hoping to gain a second of privacy in such a highly populated location.

As he clicks the door shut, locking it behind him, Yugyeom presses his back to the wall to catch his breath. Everything and everyone is so loud and he just wanted a moment of silence. These last few days of their comeback promotions have been excruciating for him and he just needs a second away from it all. The pressure of winning, the outfits, the fans, everything. He’s just exhausted and it’s wearing down on him mentally and physically. Just as he leans his head on the back of the door, an abrupt knock shakes him awake.

“S-Someone’s in here,” his high voice rings out in shock.

“Yugyeomie,” A familiar voice sounds from the other side of the door.

“Jinyoung hyung?” Yugyeom opens the door to see a worried Jinyoung waiting outside the bathroom. Jinyoung’s eyes glance down and then back up to meet Yugyeom’s. 

“You left the stage so suddenly, everyone was worried.”

Yugyeom’s head slowly drops, trying to avoid eye contact with his hyung. “It’s nothing important really...I just needed a break for a second.” His lips push into a small pout as he talks. He didn’t mean to worry anyone, especially Jinyoung. He could tell whatever was going on with him made Jinyoung upset and he felt kind of bad.

“Can I talk with you for a second?” Jinyoung asks before Yugyeom steps to the side, letting him in the tiny bathroom. He turns around and slowly latches the door shut.

Yugyeom looks down and lifts a hand behind his neck, resting it there as he lets out a low sigh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you guys.” The corner of his mouth pulls back in guilt as he looks back up at Jinyoung, hoping the silly look on his face would lighten the air in the room. Yugyeom’s expression drops at the sight of Jinyoung’s stare piercing his own.

“Yugyeom, what’s wrong?” Jinyoung’s voice is suddenly low and unwavering. Yugyeom’s lips part but he doesn’t quite know what to say. There’s nothing really _to_ say. The past few months have been so hard and he realizes he’s never really spoken about it to anyone, or even out loud for that matter. His eyes dart in different directions, looking for an explanation, but there’s nothing and Jinyoung staring him down is making him sweat.

“Kim Yugyeom, I asked you what’s wrong.” Jinyoung repeats, a hint of worry escaping his lips this time. Yugyeom’s jaw clenches in fear. Jinyoung sighs at the younger’s silence, “It’s just that the last few weeks and during these promotions especially, you’ve been disappearing an awful lot. You’re quiet….it’s like you’re not there. Please, tell me what’s really going on.”

Yugyeom tries to put into words the overwhelming feelings he’s been having lately, but its really difficult. He’s not really sure where they even came from. The group is doing so well; their best comeback yet! Even so, the pressure on him feels so much larger and their audience keeps getting bigger, whether it’s positive or not. All eyes are on him and suddenly, it’s terrifying.

Yugyeom’s eyes begin to water. Jinyoung’s face goes white in shock as he takes a step closer to the maknae.

“I’m sorry hyung,,, I’m just really overwhelmed…” Yugyeom admits, “I just...I feel like I’m drowning.” Tears start to escape as he raises one of his oversized sleeves to pat his eye dry, not caring if his makeup rubs off. 

“Yugyeom…” Jinyoung’s brow clenches in confusion.

“I know it’s stupid,” Yugyeom looks away, feeling ashamed, “I just feel so much pressure from everyone...the guys are all so excited about the charts and I want to make them proud, and I wanna make ahgase proud, and I want to perform perfectly, and I messed up during the pre-recording, and-”

“Wait, wait, back there?” Jinyoung cuts off the now snivelling boy with a small pitiful laugh while motioning back to the stage. Yugyeom pouts and slowly nods as Jinyoung looks away for a moment, trying to hide the small smile creeping over his lips. He turns back to the maknae and softly raises both hands to cup Yugyeom’s swollen face.

“That wasn’t anything to be worried about dummy,” Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle as he rests his palms on the younger’s jaw, wiping a tear from Yugyeom’s cheek with his thumb, “we all made mistakes out there.” Yugyeom chokes out a laugh in response, sniffing lightly from crying.

For a few moments, the boys look into each other’s eyes and Yugyeom can feel the tenderness in Jinyoung’s smile. He feels comforted, but for some reason more and more tears start to well up. Jinyoung has always been there for him. He knows this, but for some reason he felt too ashamed of his weaknesses to talk to anyone about it, especially with the hyung he’s so rowdy and playful with. Yugyeom wasn’t used to interacting with this side of Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung hyung,” Yugyeom breathes out, focusing on the warmth in Jinyoung’s eyes and softness of his touch. It makes him feel safe.

With a loud annoying whine, the younger boy turns away, pulling from Jinyoung’s gaze. He looks at the ceiling to keep more tears from falling and can’t help but cough up another laugh. Jinyoung’s eyebrow furrow in confusion.

“I’m sorry hyung, now I just feel so stupid.” The boy wipes his tear stained cheek with a pitiful smile and turns back to Jinyoung. His elder shakes his head and smiles, before stepping toward the maknae and pulling him into a tight hug, to which Yugyeom slowly melts into.

Jinyoung’s face is muffled against the giant maknae’s collar. “You’re not stupid.” His tone is soft but the words come out like bullets. “This job is every moment of our lives. Its difficult and ruthless and sometimes you have to remember that you’re just a kid.” Jinyoung lightens the embrace and looks up at Yugyeom’s puffy eyes. “We’re all just kids. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, dummy.”

With that, Yugyeom throws his arms around Jinyoung’s neck in a tight embrace. He buries his head in Jinyoung’s shoulder as his elder lifts a hand to stroke the back of his head.

“Thank you Jinyoung hyung.” Yugyeom whispers as a soft smile rises over Jinyoung’s lips. The two stay like this moment before slowly parting from one another.

Jinyoung smiles fondly as the maknae shakes his head, letting out quick sigh of relief and steps over to the sink, turning the faucet and splashing cold water in his face. His makeup is already trashed but the least he can do is try to get rid of the redness and puffiness left over from crying.

“Yugyeomie,” Jinyoung grabs the attention of his damp teammate as he pats his face with a nearby hand towel. Jinyoung raises a hand behind his neck and rests it there. He looks down before slowly meeting eyes with the maknae. “Next time you’re feeling like this....let me know, okay?”

Yugyeom smiles, his nose scrunching up slightly at the blush he sees rising over Jinyoung’s cheeks. He shifts the weight between his feet and lightly shoves Jinyoung in the shoulder. “Okay.”


End file.
